trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Story Rating System
If the Trekcreative list has any rule, it is that no one's view of Star Trek is invalid. We each have our own Star Trek Universe, and each is valid. What I write is valid within my view, and all I or any writer will request is that you accept that view for the duration of a story. Canon is not, and never will be an issue. Because tastes vary, we have not pre-selected or edited the content of any story or site. To help you find your preferences, we have asked the authors pre-rate their stories and sites for the list. The rating system terms are defined as follows. ---- *'G -' No strong language, graphic violence or any more sex than a Disney cartoon. *'PG -' Some language, possible violent situations, no sexual situations. *'R -' Strong language, graphic violence, no blow by blow sex. *'X -' Frequent profanity, graphic interpersonal violence, graphic descriptions of sexual situations. ---- The following terms define what kind of Trek story you will be reading, in the broadest of terms. *'SC - Series Characters:' The story or site features characters form one of the filmed representations of Star Trek as the main characters. *'OC - Original Characters:' The story or site features characters created by the author as the protagonists. Series characters have minor roles at most. *'MC - Mixed Characters.' The story or site features both original and series characters in about equal importance. *'PST - Pre-Star Trek:' The story or site features the time period historical to Star Trek in the 21st century or earlier. *'ENT - Enterprise:' The story or site features the characters of the "Star Trek Enterprise" TV show. *'FFT - Federation Founder Trek:' The story or site features the 22nd century to about 2360, and does not deal with the "Enterprise" TV show. *'TOS - The Original Series:' The story or site features the time period of 2260 to 2293, or characters from the Orignal Series. This includes the time of the Animated Series and the Movies up to the middle of Generations. The ending date is set at the death of James T. Kirk. (As per "Star Trek: Generations") *'INT - The Interium:' The story or site features the time peroid of 2293, the end of the "Classic Trek" period to 2364 the start of "The Next Generation". *'TNG - The Next Generation:' The story or site features the time peroid from 2264 forward, or the characters from the Enterprise D. *'DS9 - Deep Space Nine:' The story or site features the characters of the Deep Space Nine setting. *'VOY - Voyager:' The story or site features the characters of the Voyager setting. *'ALL -' The site has stories from more than three settings. *'NuTrek - Reboot:' The site or story is from the JJ Abrams reboot alternate universe. ---- Keep in mind that all of these ratings are a suggestion, and not censorship. They exist to guide you the reader to the material you want to see. Category:Lexicon Category:Turkey City Category:Main